Starstruck
by catlover2976
Summary: Meet Cat, member of the animorphs. With a full time job like that, why the heck would she become a member of the ninja turtles? How can she handle two full time dangerous jobs? And will the turtles find out the animorphs secret?
1. Draco

DISCLAIMER

(I own only my OCs. The story gets better in future chapters.)

They were turtles too. They never noticed me, hiding in the shadows, watching.

I became a mutant turtle about the same time they did, but I never revealed myself. I was on time, every day, waiting patiently for those boys to hurry up so I could hear that days lesson.

I studied how each turtle fought, and I would go to a hidden place in the sewer only I knew about, and I'd practice that days lesson until I perfected it, all day if I had too.

Then, I'd watch from the shadows as the turtles enjoyed their day. I'd give anything to have a family. To wake up to a family that cared, learn, talk to others about it, have a great day, and know that there's somebody who cares.

I guess Cat is like family, but I'll tell you about her later.

I was careful, I didn't trust myself enough. I could never be part of a family, I have "trust problems" as Cat called it.

Instead, I covered my tracks, watching and learning, but not even Splinter knew I existed. No, I was content with perfecting my skills, and raiding their fridge at night. So what if a few things went missing? Not like I'd get caught, they never really noticed anyways and I'd been doing it since I could speak. Yet, still, even after all these years, I stuck to the shadows.

I am Draco, which I named myself after reading one of Donnie's books.

Draco means dragon in the dragon language. Don't worry, I return most of the items I take.

For myself, I have a magnificent katana, only one, but I could wield it faster than a striking viper. I wore a light blue mask, Splinter never noticed it's disappearance. My katana had a light blue jewel-encrusted handle.

Nothing I did was below perfection. I was Draco, even though I was pretty, by mutant turtle standards, whe'd want me, my eyes were an icy blue, with the cat eye effect.

I was extremely patient and observant, ok, not all that patient. Anyways, my shell spiked a little bit and if I would bite somebody, it would do massive damage. An arm? BOOM. Amputated. Same with a finger or a leg, or a fish's life source.

I knew exactly what kind of turtle I'd been before my contact with mutagen. It's one of the things that sets me aside from the turtles, besides not being related to ANY of them, plus i'm a girl.

I had been a snapping turtle.


	2. Cat

DISCLAIMER

(Once again, I own nothing.

Midnight- Why do I still have to do the disclaimer? You don't even have any reviews! So, disclaimer over! R & R so I have something to say in these disclaimers!)

I glared at the fool. You'd think Leo would have enough sense not to split up from the main group. (A.k.a his brothers.)

No, he was walking down an alley, by himself. I was nervous, out of my zone. I only started following them on patrols about a week ago.

First time topside, but I'd kept my cool. There were a few close calls, but I'm sure the turtles never noticed me. In case your wondering, I'm about the same height as Leo. Anyways, I followed the fool, even though no body knew of my existence doesn't mean I can't get attached to creatures I'd "known" all my life right? Until I messed up.

Too busy spying on the leader in blue, one wrong step took me tumbling off the building I was on. I landed in a pile of trash cans, newly bought thank goodness and never before used.

The clatter alerted Leo, who turned around quicker than a snapping snapping turtle, and peered into the darkness. Of course, my jeweled sword handle just HAD to gleam in the light.

Quickly, I turned, only to stare at the dead end behind me. No way I could climb that wall, nope, not that one. The lowest handhold was far above my reach. I was trapped.

This became clearer as Leo's brothers dropped down right beside him.

"Shell." I cursed, using the same word the turtles often used.

All these years, only to have it all ripped apart by a single mishap.

"We know you're there! Might as well make this easier for me so I don't have to go and beat you up myself!" Raph snarled.

"Yeah! We've noticed you following us whenever we're out on patrol!" Mikey added.

"Karaii?" Leo asked hopefully. Oh well.

"Not quite, loverboy." I said, walking towards them like I owned all of New York.

"Wow." Raph gasped. Beside him, Leo's eyes got wide, and I could practically imagine Karaii being forgotten, but love wasn't on my mind at the moment.

Of course, Mikey started the conversation.

"Sup, name's Mikey. Did it hurt when you fell from turtle heaven?" He asked, ever the little Romeo. A wack to the head from Raph silences the orange masked turtle.

"Wow, are you of Snapping Turtle origins?" Donnie gasped.

"Name's Draco, don't bother with names. I probably know more about each of you than you do yourselves." She laughed.

"Stalk much?" Mikey whispered to Raph, who snorted in amusement.

"Say somethin, babyboy?" I growled, my sword at Mikey's throat before anybody could even blink. Mikey gulped, and his brothers stared on in terror. "Awww, wittle Mikey, baby of the family. Too bad nobody will ever take you seriously." I smirked. I turned my gaze to look at the other turtles.

"Donnie, hopelessly in love with a girl who'll marry somebody else, stuck with dreams of what could of been. April O' Neal, I believe she's called?"

"Raph, the big tough hotheaded turtle, afraid of little itsy bitsy little cockroaches. Too bad your temper usually gets the best of you... with everything."

Only Leo didn't yet have a reason to stare at her in shock. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Leo." Leo turned to stare at me, a look of fright on his face.

"Yes, can't forget dear Leonardo." Cat purred, sashaying out of the shadows gracefully, a smug confident look on her face. Her eyes sparkled, and her sharp teeth gleamed as she smiled.

She was wearing a strange outfit today. A tiara like thing sat upon her head. It curled underneath her cat ears and it's sapphire gleamed in the middle of her forehead. She was dressed like a warrior, and looked amazing.

She gracefully examined her claws, walking towards the leader in blue. Yes, cat ears, sharp teeth, claws, if you haven't figured it out, she just so happened to be a mutated snow leopard. Imagine one of those khajiits on Skyrim, imagine a gorgeous one with snow leopard fur, that's Cat, but without the creepy accent. Her black scarf looped gracefully around her neck.

Leo's eyes somehow grew bigger and he seemed to stagger at the appearance of somebody who made him forget about even me.

Poor guy...Cat would just use this to her advantage. Did I ever mention Cat? Well, I grew up with her, and she's still a mystery to me. She's the only family I ever had, and extremely more skilled than me. Don't let her weaponless appearance fool you. She could use almost anything to her advantage, and if you ever happen to challenge her to a fist fight or something, run. She has claws and knows how to use them.

(No, Cat is not supposed to be me. This OC is her own character.)


	3. joining the turtles

DISCLAIMER

(I own nothing but my OCs! Please R & R!)

"Hello boys. I'm Cat." I said cheerfully.

Draco glared at me.

Ha, like I'd let HER have all the fun. I flicked the tip of my tail in annoyance as Draco continued.

"Leo, afraid of snakes, heights, and burdened with responsibility, and you don't even get any thanks or appreciation or respect."

"Enough. We've waited so long to meet you all. Leo, Raph, Don, and little Mikey." I cooed. Mikey smirked at Leo, who only gave a hint of annoyance that I'd given Mikey more acknowledgement than I'd given him. It was gone quickly as he put on his emotionless leader face. How boring! I couldn't wait to make him squirm.

"Well, gentlemen. I say your patrol is over! Let's go talk over a dinner of pizza. Draco keeps trying to get me to eat fish!" I bit back a hiss after my last sentences.

- back at lair-

After a major introduction, and an explanation from Draco, we were welcomed like friends.

After a week, Splinter accepted me and Draco enough for us to take part in training. I accepted the offer of course, but little miss suspicious antisocial declined. So there I was, paired up with Leo.

To my amusement, his brothers were waiting to watch the match on the sidelines.

"I can't fight her! It would be dishonorable! She hasn't even chosen a signature weapon!" Leo said in disbelief.

"Oh, quit your whining and fight me. Are you really that worried you'll lose that you're making excuses?" I teased.

His brothers snickered.

"Begin!"

He charged at me. I laughed and stood my ground. There was a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, but he didn't halt his attack. I gracefully stepped aside, and his momentum almost made him crash into the wall.

For a few minutes, I was on defensive, but then I went for offensive. I leaped forward claws gleaming. He jumped out of the way, and if not for my natural finesse I would of run into the wall. Instead, I used it like a springboard. At the last second, he whirled around and pinned me. I struggled, but to no avail.

"Surrender!" He snarled, smirking.

"Never!" I smiled. Again, that look of uncertainty.

"Metus Vipera!" I hissed.

- Metus-

Did anybody ever tell you that Metus means "fear" in latin? Probably not, and you can figure out what she meant by "vipera" even though I'm sure it's not latin.

Anyways, at the sound of the words, yes, in case you don't know, I am, as you might say, her scarf, but actually, I don't really have a permanent form. Anyways, my black fabric hardened to black scales, and the one end of my scarf became my head, the other end, my tail.

My transformation was soon complete. The blue-masked turtle stared at me, wide eyed. Even though I'd been stuck as a scarf lately doesn't mean I wasn't aware of my surroundings, even though I was usually day-dreaming. I've been Cat's guardian ever since she was born. This Leo guy wasn't going to beat her in a fight.

With a furious hiss, I launched my little snake self at the turtle. I curled myself neatly around his neck like I was still the scarf curled around Cat's neck. I wasn't hurting him at all. I'm not really violent, only when I have to be.

I was pretty sure that my cute little snake self could calm this guy down enough that we could all settle whatever issue he and Cat were fighting over, and we could all go have a nice conversation over a nice cup of hot chocolate. So I'm sure the turtle completely over-reacted.

He jumped up and shrieked so loud, my ears are still ringing.

"GET IT OFF! AHHHH GET IT OFF! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" The turtle panicked.

I blinked. "Excuse me sssir,but I am doing nothing of the ssssort." I hissed, my feelings somewhat hurt.

He froze, and didn't move. I was curled around his neck so let me tell you, his heart was beating like a petrified rabbit's. I slithered to the ground. I transformed into a black stallion.

"Look, I'm a horse! Calm down, please. I beg you sir, you'll give yourself a heart attack!" I whinnied.

His brothers snickered. He seemed to calm himself.

"Now let's try this again." I said, slowly changing back into a snake.

The poor lad began to hyperventilate. I knew exactly what would calm him down. I transformed again, this time changing into his exact replica.

I pushed the tails of the blue mask out of my face.

"See, much better. No reason to freak out." I spoke, my voice sounding exactly like his.

-Cat-

After Leo calmed down, and everything sorted out, and Metus had disappeared like he always did when not needed, I awoke to Mikey shaking me awake.

"What? It's the middle of the night." I hissed.

"We needed to talk to you, but I suspected you wouldn't be overjoyed if I dumped a bucket of water on your head." He said matter of factly.

I sighed with annoyance, but I adjusted the collar of my leather jacket because it needed adjusted. I followed the youngest turtle into the living room, where his brothers were waiting.

"So, I was very impressed by your fighting skill." Leo began.

"You screamed like a little girl." Raph added with a laugh.

Leo glared at him, but continued.

"Anyways, we talked it over and decided that, if you want, you could join out team." Leo said. I blinked.

It was impossible, I would be in a very difficult position if I joined their team. In fact, I was a full member of the animorphs.

Metus isn't the only one who can change his form.

Being an animorph is a full time job.

First of all, the animorphs, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias, became animorphs after Elfanger, an andalite prince, gave them the power to morph. He had known he was about to die, and he didn't want to leave Earth defenseless against the Yeerk invasion. He gave them a blue box, and they gained the power to morph. Since then, the five of them, and Elfangor's younger brother Ax, have been fighting the Yeerks. Yeerks are parasites. They enter your ear canal, fattened it's fat little slug-like self around your brain, and takes over completely.

Imagine not being able to move or talk or walk or even more your head or eyes to look at something. Heck, you can't even control your breathing. We call somebody like this a Controller. Anyways, Tobias is trapped as a hawk, but Ellimist gave him back the power to morph.

I joined the animorphs a while back, I used to dress up like a human and go to the mall and stuff.

Anyways, I saw two kids there. One had an emotionless face and the other was eating a plate. This kind of bugged me, so I went, got a cinnamon bun, because that's what he had on his plate by the looks of it, and plopped the plate down in front of him. He looked at it in disbelief, then gave a shriek of delight and began to devour it. The other kid took on a look of gratitude. A little time after that, I may or may not have been following a group of six that included the same to kids. I was not stalking, they were being kind of suspicious, to me, and I had a bad feeling. So, I ended up saving their lives. One hiss and a gleam of claws, and Controllers scattered.

One thing I don't have to worry about is the two-hour limit. Thanks to the mutagen in my blood, I can be in morph for as long as I want.

Anyways, now you see why I would never, in any lifetime or the nine lives I may or may not have, I would never be able to accept their offer. Being part of the heroes in green team would also be a dangerous full-time job.

So I made my decision.


	4. job offer

DISCLAIMER

(I own nothing but my OCs please review)

\"I'd love to join your team." I said excitedly. What? I'm an overacheiver. Did I spell that right? Probably not.

So, later, in the morning, I texted the animorphs my new phone number. Of course they responded in turn with Marco asking what kind of phone I got.

- A special one.- I responded.

- Where r u- Jake texted.

- New York- I responded.

- Where in New York? Tobias is coming to tell u r progress on that homework assignmeby.- Jake responded.

- Tell him to meet me at Murikami's-

-k-

It would take Tobias about a few minutes to get there. I'm not telling you where the animorphs are, but he should be here in about 10 minutes actually.

"Hey, you guys have been telling me about pizza-queueas or something, could we go there? I really want to try it." I asked. "I don't see why not. But we have to wait till dark." Leo said. Raph raised an eye ridge, but didn't say anything.

-tell Tobias 2 c me there at dark.-

Murikami didn't mind that I was a khajiit looking creature, he was blind.

"A friend of turtle-sans is a friend of mine." He had said.

I had flicked my tail, letting Tobias know I was there.

As we were eating, Tobias stumbled in.

"Cat? Wow, I was so worried. Where have you been?" He said. After all, he'd need an excuse to go in a closed shop at dark.

"Tobias? Are you ok?" I said playing along. He took a seat next to me. The turtles watched him suspiciously.

"Friends of yours?" He asked, nodding towards the turtles.

"Yes." I replied. Tobias looked at them for a while then towards Murikami.

Marco stumbled in and took a seat on the other side of me. "Wasup?" He smiled.

"He followed me! Don't look at me like that!... Jeez, you have, like, a death stare, like, worse than Rachel's!" Tobias groaned.

"Excuse us for a sec." Marco smiled.

"Wait. Hey, have you guys heard of that great group, the Sharing?" I asked.

They blinked. "The what?"

"Good, it's horrible. Never ever join. In fact stay away from it in general." I growled.

"Hey!" Marco exclaimed, noticing my food.

"Touch it, I kill you." I said.

"You've got to have something better than that." He smirked, reaching towards my food.

"Fine. If you touch my food, I will strangle you, then I'll dump you in a ditch. If you eat my food, I will claw your face to prices, then I will take Leo's sword, and I'll chop of your head. I will then stomp on your headless body, and throw your head in THE pool, full of nasty little slugs. Your head will sink the bottoms. I will then leave, and leave your head there. So don't touch my food." I smiled.

He went pale and pulled is hand back. "Jeez, don't you think that was a little over the top? I already have nightmares, ya didn't need to give me another one!"

"Well, you wanted a threat with more enthusiasm and effort."

"Yeah, but that was like Visser three effort."

"Well, then, don't touch my food."

"Guys, we have company you know." Tobias said.

"I've got this." Marco said, walking right towards the turtles, who looked at him strangely. "You didn't see anything, you vill forget ever seeing users, for I am Marcula! Vwahahaha!" Marco said in a dracula voice before giving an evil laugh.

Tobias face palmed. "Marcula? Really?"

"Marco, Dracula, Marcula." Marco said.

"Um, that kid is almost weirder than Mikey." Raph spoke up.

"Anyways! Have you seen that new movie? It reminded me of that party we have to plan." Tobias hinted. Marco became serious, and placed a piece of paper on the table.

"The others will be on a separate mission. So it'll just be us three. We'll need to stop by the Gardens, then head to Carrie's barn." He glanced at the turtles and Murikami. "Can we trust them?" Marco whispered.

"Of course." I said.

"We still have to be careful." Topics warned. Marco drew the area on the paper, and pointed to it.

"Ok, umm, can we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked, looking at something out of the corner of his eye.

Mikey smiled. "Well, if you don't like people eavesdropping and reading over your shoulder, you should have just said so!" He said cheerfully.

"I wish Rachel was here. She would be so excited to see you meet your turtle twin." Tobias laughed. Marco glared at him.

"Oh, shut your beak, bird-boy."

Marco yelped as my highly trained in many forms of combat foot kicked him in the shin.

"What are you? A player in pro soccer!?" He grumbled, rubbing his shin.

"You should be honored. You just got kicked by a ninja." I said, smiling innocently.

"It feels like a got kicked by a rhinoceros!"

"You calling me fat?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes into a deadly glare.

"ooooohhhh." The turtles and Tobias gasped in unison. "Oh no you didn't." Mikey said, waving his pointer finger. Tobias snickered.

"Not that way!" He said quickly.

"So you're calling me half-blind? You have more 'experience' than me when it comes to rhinos." I hissed.

"Oh, burn! She got ya there, Marco!" Tobias laughed.

It was kind of creepy watching him laugh though because, well, hawks can't really show emotion and since he's used to being one he doesn't really show emotion anymore, so even when he laughed he didn't really smile.

"No way, you're as sharp-eyed as a hawk, as finely shaped as a model, as pretty and graceful as a swan!" He spoke.

"Nice save." Raph snickered. "

"Anyway, you guys just pretend we're not here!" Marco told them.

"Ok," he began, slightly quieter.

"Why'd you draw a map?" I asked.

"Because I was bored." Marco replied. "Well, let's go get some fresh air."

Marco stood up, stretched, and walked to the door, pausing to wait for us. Tobias grabbed the last two pizza-gueza or whatever it was called, and stuffed them into his mouth. His eyes lit up like Ax's eyes did on a sugar spree.

"Hey! He just gobbled down your food and you didn't even bat an eye! You almost bit my head off for looking at them, and you didn't do anything when he ATE them!" Marco cried out in disbelief.

I glanced at Tobias, he was too busy savoring his prize. I guess mice and rabbits get old once and a while, and he looked pretty happy. "He deserves it." I smiled. As soon as Tobias was done eating, he joined us by the door.

"Hey!" Leo growled. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's fine, I know them. I'll be right back." I said. We were gone before he could respond.

As soon as we had morphed, or in Tobias's case, demorphed, we flew up to the roof of Murikami's. In case you don't know, I have multiple bird morphs. I don't really have a main bird morph. In fact, I never miss an opportunity to get a new morph. Right now, I was in Loggerhead shrike morph. These birds are pretty awesome, look them up. Plus, I may might want to see how smart Don really is. You would be surprised how many people don't know about them, but I am pretty interested in endangered species.

Let me take a moment to educate you, imagine a pyramid of cups. I began.

What the heck kind of bird are you? Marco interrupted.

Shut up, or I'll impale you on a thorn or something after I ambush you next time you morph a lizard or something. I warned.

Jeez! Why is it that the small ones have the huge tempers and stuff, little dogs, whatever the back you are..

I ignored him. Imagine that you take a cup from the very bottom. What happens? It falls? Yes, if you take anything out of the pyramid of life, everything falls, end of the world, KABOOM! I flapped my wings angrily.

What about the top? Marco asked dumbly.

I think you'd rather not take that cup.

Well, I take your figurative cup.

Marco, you just took out the human race, global warming, pollution goes down, no more endangered creatures. No more humans. I said. If people did more about these problems, I know we'll be able to stay alive.

I put the figurative cup back. Marco said.

Endangered species are important! I exclaimed. In case he didn't understand, I stabbed him with my little beak right on his big osprey foot.

The plan? Tobias sighed.

Right, controllers have been hanging around an animal rescue center. We want you to go in and investigate. You're the only one who can, since the time limit doesn't affect you, and you can control which DNA they would find in your blood. Marco spoke.

Ok.

Really? I mean, no complaints worries, blah, blah, blah? He said in disbelief.

Sure, Metus can cover for me, with help from the chee, they won't notice a thing. I said.

Great! Take care, and, please, bring your new friends, Cassie would enjoy help! He said happily, and he and Tobias took off, Marco yelling about how they'd get rewarded.

"So, what are you hiding?" Leo growled, leaning on the wall of the lair. His brothers stared at me with suspicion.

"How'd you guys like a chance to get paid AND get a free pizza?"

"We're listening..."

(The computer won't let me put in the thought-speak signs. So that's why it's written like that. Use your imagination.)


	5. poor fearless

DISCLAIMER

(yes, I know, I don't really do disclaimers, im sorry, anyways here's Midnight for the disclaimer. Yes, i know this is not her story, but...)

Midnight-Why do you want me to apologize!?... rude! This isn't even my story! I ain't rude! Yes, ain't is a word! The stupid word correct has the word ain't and it surely doesn't have the words Mikey or Leonardo! What, the recorder is on! Why the heck do you do this every time!?

Eclipse- Oooh what's this?

Midnight- Get out of here you stupid clone!

Mooney-Great, you made her cry! You know she's sensitive about that!

Midnight- Well, you guys shouldn't even be here! This is my spotlight!

Mooney- Whoa! Calm down! You didn't even want to do the disclaimer-

(Well... now I need to fix the recorder that Midnight just threw at Mooney... well, enjoy chapter 5 of Starstruck. Why did I call it Starstruck? I don't know. I own only my OCs and this goes for all my stories. I do not own animorphs, tmnt, or pokemon.)

"It's a barn... full of animals." Captain Obvious of the S.S Leo observed.

"Yep." I said. I lashed my tail angrily. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Uh, duh! We get payed!" Raph said excitedly, pushing Leo slightly out of the way. Leo muttered something under his breath. I let it slide, there was only so much the poor guy could take anyways. So much responsibility... that would stink! Good thing there were people like Jake and Leo to lead. I don't know how I would deal with the pressure of leadership. Secretly, I was thankful that I didn't have to worry about the things they have to.

"Wow! You have a hawk!" Mikey gasped as they walked in the barn. "So many animals! It's awesome!"

"Thanks! Cat told me you guys were coming, it's good to have some extra help! It's been busier than usual!" Cassie laughed. She wiped her hands on her jeans, and walked out from the horse stall she had been in, closing the stall door firmly. The chestnut horse inside flicked it's tail at a fly and continued to eat its food.

"Cat told us you were coming." Jake said, looking at the newcomers in suspicion and curiosity, mostly curiosity.

"Just don't cause any trouble, we don't need two Marcos." Rachel smirked, leaning against the barn wall.

Tobias looked at the turtles innocently from his perch in the rafters, while Marco quickly took action. "Awww, afraid your little heart couldn't take it? Don't worry, there's plenty of Marco to go around." He smiled.

Rachel snorted."Pu-lease! Not even in your dreams."

"Anyways," Cassie interrupted. "The cat over there needs bathed, the cages need cleaned, their food needs prepared, and the notes and medications need organized." Cassie said. Mikey offered to do the food, Don decided on organizing, Raph was going to clean the cages, and so that left Leo to bathe the cat. I winced.

"I'll help ya Leo." I offered.

"I'm the leader of a team of ninjas. I think I can handle the simple task of bathing a cat." Leo told me, grabbing the cat from the cage.

At the 'leader' part, Jake raised an eyebrow in interest. Marco and Rachel snickered at Leo. I went over to help with some of the animals. A few minutes later, there was a yelp from the direction of the bathtub that was in the barn. Me and Cassie bolted towards the noise. Leo smiled sheepishly at us. He must of fallen into the bathtub accidentally. He was sitting in the soapy water, he was soaked.

"Where's the cat?" Cassie cried out. Leo's cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. His sheepish smile grew wider and even more sheepish. He raised his arm, where a very angry cat had it's jaws and claws embedded in his arm.

"Hah, little help?' We surveyed the problem while Leo sat in a chair, wincing or crying out now and then whenever the cat tightened its grip. Pretty soon, his brothers were done with their jobs, and came to watch. After watching as multiple solutions didn't work, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, let's go green!" Mikey yelled as I thought about an actual solution. Leo's eyes grew wide, Mikey's ideas almost never work.

"I'm already green." Leo protested weakly.

Mikey swiftly grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it on Leo's arm. Leo yelped as the cat dug its claws even deeper into his arm, and ripped its jaws to a different location. "Oops." Mikey giggled nervously.

"Hold on." I hissed impatiently. Quickly, I placed my hand on the cats head and felt it relax as I absorbed its DNA. Calmly, I carefully got the cat to lose its hold on Leo's arm and placed it in its cage. The animorphs looked at me like I had just betrayed them, but the turtles looked amazed.

"How'd you do that?" Leo gasped, staring at his arm, which was bleeding profusely from multiple bite and claw wounds.

"Cats have a special place on their heads that relaxes them, but only fellow cats can do it without causing damage." I fibbed.

Cassie went into vet mode. "Has he had his shots?" Cassie asked by habit. Leo almost ripped his arm away.

"What am I? A wounded pet? An interesting pet taken to the vets?" He growled.

"Sorry! Now hold still!" Cassie apologized.

"Shots? We're not supposed to drink stuff like that!" Mikey gasped.

Don sighed in exasperation. "Feel free to know the answer is no." Leo, Raph, and Mikey looked at Donnie, waiting for him to explain. Cassie finished up with cleaning and bandaging Leo's arm. She then grabbed something.

"In that case, this will take care of what you'll need." I winced as she turned around with multiple vaccines, each will huge freaking needles.

Leo's eyes grew wide as his former pet instincts, shared throughout the history of pets, and he had technically been a pet at some point, anyways, the instincts kicked in at his first glimpse of the next few minutes of his future. Fearless couldn't take it.

He panicked and tried to bolt.

"Hold em!" Cassie ordered. "You don't want to get sick do you?" She said to Leo.

"Captain Ryan wouldn't freak out, right?" Raph asked, trying to calm Leo down. Leo froze, turned his head slowly towards Raph, and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Captain Ryan is CRAZY!" Leo screamed, full out panicking. Knowing Leo... well, we were all shocked at Leo's exclamation, except the animorphs of course. "CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY!" Leo repeated. Leo struggled, but Raph, Jake, Marco, Rachel, Don, and Mikey made escaping impossible.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Marco gasped.

"It's normal, everybody freaks. Don't worry. I wouldn't blame him." Cassie said calmly. "He'll forget all about it soon though."

Leo's eyes crossed as Cassie carefully gave him each vaccine. As soon as she was done, Leo blinked slowly. He yawned and looked at everybody around him. "What?" He asked as he realized everybody was looking at him. "

Instincts and impulse." I said calmly. For some reason, we all cracked up. Leo looked on in confusion. After eating some pizza, and watching the turtles finish off about 5 boxes, I sent Metus back with them, watching as the turtles headed home, clueless that they were taking a clone back with them. I sighed, time to get ready for my solo mission. We got as close to the animal sanctuary as possible. I had thought about which morph I'll use. Time to make up my mind.


	6. author note

Author note Has any of you seen that Nickelodeon episode where Splinter makes them switch weapons, and Leo almost gets stabbed by his own katanas, by Mikey... while Mikey's telling Raph to be careful... Yes, writers block, so i am rambling. Have a nice day. Midnight-Or a horrible one, I hope you have a horrible day! Midnight... what is wrong with you? Midnight-It's all about the backstories. 


End file.
